Twin Dragons
by Wind-Goddess17
Summary: A young girl has just discovered new secrets to her past. She is facing her hardest challenge yet. A new enemy has arisen. Will this story have a happy ending? Read and find out.
1. Default Chapter

Twin Dragons

**Darkness-kitsune: Hi, this is my First (yay!) Fic ever! This "prologue" is actually an epilogue. Rated: Between Pg-13/R, For: Violence, M. Character Death and mild sexual insinuations. Genre: a little bit of everything. **

**Prologue?**

The sun is setting upon a crisply cold day, well, cold for June. Normally, this would be a calm but busy day. Now, an uneasy silence reigns over everything, even the ever-impatient autumn wind.

Several people are attending a funeral. Closest to the grave and coffin are a tall boy comforting his quietly crying sister, as the Shinto priest says "And, now we return this child of the earth to her mother."

Behind the boy, a bit distant, stands a short man with spiky back hair; he carries a five month-old baby girl. A solitary tear falls from his face and becomes a black gem. Two young men are standing off to the right, offering an unspoken comfort to each other.

The ceremony ends and everyone says their good-bye, leaving the shorter boy to openly comfort his companion. The taller boy cries out in anger and grief, as, over the hill, the ocean's waves crash violently against the shore, reflecting his own pain. The other boy stands silently.

_This is the epilogue of the story. _

**_The story of the Fallen… _**


	2. Chapter 2

1 Twin Dragons

Author: Darkness-kitsune Date written: 1/18/05

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho, but I own Lorea ('Rea), Tilliana (Tilly), Shimera (Shim'), and their mom. Josh and Phoebe came out of Julie-chan's more than slightly un-hinged mind. P.S. I don't own HP's or YYH's characters, either. P.P.S. I own nothing, Except my notebook and my evil pen that runs out of ink every five seconds. P.P.P.S. And an order of French Fries! Yuuuuuuumm!

Chapter 2:

It has begun.

Tilliana Youkoshi was lying on her comfy bed, complaining to her best friend, 'Rea over the phone. "Honestly, 'Rea, you should see what that stupid stylist did to my hair! Aarrgh!",she practically growled, as she twirled a golden curl of her perfect hair. "I look like a freaking poodle." She let out a loud groan, as she heard laughter on the other line. "It's not even remotely funny, so shush it!" she barked. "I'm sure it's not that bad." remarks Rea calmly. "What? You think I'm **exaggerating** NOW?" Tilly roared. "Well, if the shoe Fits!" Rea immediately retorted. There was a prolonged silence, then a raspy voice chimed in, "_Hey, you two fight so much, you should be sisters!"_ "GET OFF THE LINE!" bellowed Rea. "Who on earth was that?" asked Tilly, happy to change the subject. "That was Shimera..."she started. "When did ya start using my full name _Lor-Rea_?"Shim' interrupted , coughing. "Has your Laryngitis affected your ears? I said, Get Off The DAMN PHONE!" "Wow. Geez." he said hoarsely. A click was heard.

"Sheez, brothers!" said Rea condescendingly, "So, did you hear about the new transfer student coming to our school?" "No, I didn't, Is it a boy or a girl?"asked Tilly, brimming with curiosity. "Boy."said her friend , rather disinterestedly. She had never had a boyfriend and just didn't see the point of going "Ga-ga" over every guy that turns a corner. "Do you know his name?" asked Tilly excitedly. "No, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Lorea droned. She hated it when Tilly got chirpy over a boy, unless she got off the phone fast, Tilly would bore her to death and would never stop. "Y'know..."Tilly started, daydreaming. "Oh,sorrygottogo,seeyoutomorrrow,bye." said Rea in a rush. 'Click.' 'Hmmph.'thought Tilly, 'She was in a hurry.' Tilly got ready for bed and went to sleep eager to meet the new boy.

Not bad for a first Chappie. Oh, what do you know anyway!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: You know the drill. Me no ownie any Harry Potter or Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Me ownie …French Fries! …And Homework (ugh, barf, etc.)

Chapter Two:

Hey, Stranger!

Tilly woke to rambunctious bouncing on her bed.

"TIIIIILLLLLYYYY! Wake UUUUPPPP! You're gonna be late!" whined Tilly's little sister Chevel.

"I'm up already…" groaned Tilly, half-asleep under her pillows.

Apparently, as mature and Grown-up as Chevel seemed to think she was: Thirteen years old was still young enough to be annoying.

Tilly eventually pulled herself out of bed, showered, and ran from the house barely in time to catch the bus.

On the bus, Rea was yelling at Shim', who looked worse than he had sounded last night. Tilly could only understand a few words of what Rea was saying.

'That's probably a good thing!' Tilly thought.

"You…IDIOT! I could kick you right now! AAAAARRRRRGGGHH! (mutter-mutter…) …Pen Pal?

Tilly stepped between the two siblings as Lorea threw a fast punch at Shim. Tilly caught the punch lightly and dropped it.

"Til," Rea growled, "You KNOW he had it coming!"

"What now?" asked Tilly calmly.

"He knows the transfer student from Hawaii!"

"O.M.G! Geez, you mean that's the same guy?''

Meanwhile, A tall stranger had gotten onto the bus. When Tilly stopped for breath, He said,

"Hi, I'm Josh Potter, the new transfer student from Hawaii."

Josh certainly looked Hawaiian. The dark tanned skin marked him immediately as a surfer. He had longish black hair with red streaks and his eyes, were a brilliant emerald green. Although he was wearing glasses, his eyes were the first things Tilly had seen. He was dressed in the boys' school uniform: A white oxford shirt, grey pants, and his blue and gold tie was draped around his neck as he fumbled with…….

A Carseat?

Shimera, calm and cool, walked over to him and said,

"Hey Josh, that Phoebe in there?", pointing to the carseat.

"Yeah," said Josh, swelling about a size. "Isn't she perfect. She's only Three months old." He grinned down at the rosy-cheeked little baby girl.

"Ow!" said Shim' suddenly. Tilly had just come up behind him and had proceeded to jab him in the ribs.

"Introduce me!" she hissed angrily.

"Oh. Um… Josh…this is Tilliana Youkoshi and my little sister Lorea." Stammered Shim'.

"Rea. Or at least that's what my friends call me." She explained.

"Okay, Rea it is!" said Josh with a smile, "What should I call you, Tilliana or something else?"

"I go by Tilly, actually." She said returning his smile.

By the time they had dropped Phoebe off at her grandmother's house (Josh's mom) and had gotten to school, Tilly and Josh were fast friends.

Well, I had to rewrite this fic, three times, Because, the Dorm computer is psycotic, so I'd better get a lot of reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "I don't own any of my favorite anime shows or Harry Potter." She said calmly. "French Fries!" (Yum!)

Chapter Three:

Josh's arrival at school was the cause of disaster in the Pre-Calculus class, all the desks were occupied so, the meanest teacher in the school: Mr. Thee had Josh sit on a chair and try to accomplish his work. He shifted the eight-pound Calculus book onto his knees, and in the process knocked over a chair full of notebooks and a variety of papers. This earned him a Detention.

The rest of the day didn't go much better. He got on the wrong side of the English teacher, and his lunch wound-up on his lap, upside-down. Only one teacher was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt, their kindly anatomy teacher, Mrs. Schultz.

"Yow, Rough day, huh?" commented Shim', "You look like Crap!"

Josh burst out laughing in spite of himself.

"Well I wish I could say the same about you!" said Josh, looking at Shim's immaculate uniform, "There, that's better." He grinned as he put a lingering piece of Macaroni & Cheese on his best friend's shirt.

Tilly loved to spend time with him, nothing seemed to get him down.

Hey, Tilly, do you want to come over after school? He asked suddenly, "Phoebe will be there."

"Sure, sounds like fun." She replied.

Suddenly, Tilly heard something.

"Will you be my girlfriend, now that we've gotten to know each other?" said a voice.

"Yes, yes, I've wanted to be your girlfriend for the longest time!" a more familiar voice replied.

Tilly peeked around the corner to see Her Best Friend KISSING a red-haired boy deeply.

'WHOA! HOLD UP! REA WAS ON ME ABOUT GUYS? YIKES!" She thought, 'I never even knew that she liked a guy! Some best friend…'

Then the lovers turned, and Tilly was able to see the face of the man who stole her best friend's heart.

"Wow…" she whispered to herself, her voice a mixture of curiosity and awe," She bagged Minamino!"

The boy, Shuiichi Minamino had started at their school in the beginning of the year. He was the smartest boy in the entire school. A straight A student. She had never noticed before, but his eyes were an impossibly darker green than Josh's. Tilly smiled, as Josh peered around the corner, and giggled silently, as his jaw dropped at least a foot.

Ooooooooh! She and Rea were gonna talk tonight!


	5. Chapter 5

1Disclaimer: "I own notheeng! I own notthhhing! Especially not Gladware (Sgt. Schultz- Hogan's heroes) whimpers Must have... French fries!"

Chapter Five:

Achoo?

A week had gone by since Tilly had seen 'Rea kissing Shuiichi and Josh was marked absent in homeroom. Tilly started to panic,

"Where could he be? Is he skipping? Did he get run over by the school bus? Is he sick? Oh no! He must be sick! Is it the flu? Chicken Pox? Botulism? Intestinal Schistosomiasis? What-what-what-what-what?"

"Whoa, calm down! Breathe! Phone his house, ask his mom where he is." 'Rea suggested helpfully.

"HE DOESN'T LIVE WITH HIS PARENTS!" Tilly wailed in despair. Lorea grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her,

"KNOCK IT OFF!" Rea yelled even louder than her sobbing friend.

"But, what should I do?" Tilly wailed softer than before.

Rea half-sighed-half-growled in frustration.

" _Listen_! Call his cell phone. Find out what's going on. Then leave me THE HELL out of it!"

"Okay." Tilly sniffled.

Four rings later,

"Hello?" said a small, groggy, but familiar voice.

"Josh?"

"Uh-Huh."

"It's Tilly! Are you okay?"

"Oh Hey," he coughed loudly, "I'b okay, da docdur says thad I jusd cawd a code virus thad's goig around."

"Are you sure? You sound terrible! Do you want me to drop off..." she was interrupted by a loud sneeze,

"AH-ACHOOO!(sniffle) 'Scuse be."

"Bless you- Some soup or your homework or something?"

"NO!" Josh said quite loudly for someone so ill.

"I...I mean Doe, eved if id's jusd a code,(koff-koff.)I dode wad you to cajid. The docdur says I'b contagious still." He replied hastily.

"What about Phoebe?"she quickly asked.

She distinctly heard the hiss of an intake of breath, and a small cough that sounded strangely like "Dammit."

"Um... Phoebe's...stayig with sobe...friends of bine" he stammered.

"Well, okay,' said Tilly suspiciously,"I guess I'll see you when you're back in school."

"I guess so." said josh stuffly,

"Bye." Tilly heard a tremendous sneeze in the background as she hung up.

'Click'

"Hmmph, he seemed to trying awfully hard to convince me not to come over."

Tilly immediately began to make some soup.

'I don't care what he said something isn't quite normal over there.'

When it was ready, she packed it up in a Gladware container and rode her bike to Josh's house.

When, she arrived she knocked on the door, she heard a voice say,

"No, it's fine. Just go in the other room, I'll handle it."

Josh opened the door, he was dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and looked completely shocked.

"Tilly?", he said in a normal voice "Uh... Wad are you doig.." he started.

"Save it!" she snapped, 'You weren't sick."

"Not true," he retorted shakily," I just got over it."

"_But phoebe's still away for her safety right."_ she snapped sarcastically. A baby's crying was heard coming from upstairs.

"Why did you lie to me? What's wrong with you?" asked Tilly, near tears.

"Okay,"said Josh seriously, "I lied."

"No SHIT!", Tilly scoffed.

"But, I didn't do it without good reason."

"And how exactly am I supposed to believe you now, use "_psychic powers_"."

"I guess I'll have to tell you now, it won't be easy." aside he said,"And Jaganshi and the minstry won't like it either."

"Who and Who? What won't be easy?" Tilly demanded, I don't understand."

Her answer came in the form of a voice,

"You might not understand it all now, Tilliana Jaganshi, but you will. Soon!"

Ooooooh, Creepy Cliffie! I am EVIL! It will probably take me a month to type the next chapter. Even more evil! Mwah-ha-ha-ha! hee-hee! Just kidding. I start typing tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yay! I'm an effing slow typist! Go me! This is to be a lo(ooo)ng disclaimer just to annoy my readers further. Hee-hee. Not. I don't own anything. _French Fries!_

Chapter Six: _(Roko_ in Japanese)

"Say What?"

"What did you call me? My name is Tilliana Youkoshi!" said Tilly, "Who are you and what do you want with me?" Cruel laughter was heard followed by

"Oh, it's not what I want, it's what we want!" A loud "smack" was heard as well as an

"Ow!" Shimera appeared clutching his head, he was followed by Lorea (who had just hit him in the back of my head.), Shuiichi, and two people that Tilly had never seen before.

"Sorry, Till, I've always wanted to say that." Said Shim. The new girl was a medium height with extremely bushy brown hair; and was wearing a long black robe and looked very prim. The new guy was the complete polar opposite, casual and calm, a medium height (about 5'3), and was wearing a white t-shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Shim', 'Rea, what are you doing here? Shuiichi, Who are these people?" Tilly asked, rather frightened.

"_I_ am Hermoine Granger. Hogwarts' school of witchcraft and wizardry representative." said the girl with a heavy British accent.

"I'm Yusuke Urumeshi, Rekai Tanei." Said the boy confidently.

"Rekai, what?" said Tilly incredulously, "School of What? And what do you guys have to do with all this?" she asked nodding to her friends shakily.

" Well, Till, you're not going to believe this, but…" Rea started.

"You're a Youkai.", finished Josh quite calmly, considering the present circumstances.

"I…I…what?" she stammered.

"You're a Youkai." Repeated Schuiichi, equally calmly. "An ice youkai or a Koorime if you would prefer that title instead."

Tilly sat down abruptly. "How? Why?"

"You were born that way," said Rea kindly, "just like me…"

"And me!" added Josh.

"And me!" Shim chimed in.

"Yeah, me too!" Yusuke smiled.

Shuiichi nodded, "My fate as well."

Tilly gazed around at her friends' faces dazedly.

"You too, all of you?" she asked.

"Not me." Announced Hermoine.

Tilly gulped, "My Mom and Dad, are they Youk…Youk…"

"No, they aren't," said Lorea slowly, not knowing how Tilly would take the rest.

"Your Mom and Dad…well who you think is your mom and dad aren't…your mom and dad?" Rea stumbled over the awkward sentence, "Your real parents are Youkais… and after they had their first child, well, they had twins. Both girls. You and me, Tilly. We're sisters; Shim' is our brother!" she explained.

Tilly looked very pale. "And …um… Our parents?"

"Our mother was a beautiful wind Youko. A golden Youko, no less, and a graduate of Hogwarts, top of her class." Lorea said sadly, "She died in battle against a snake clan that threatened the Human world, alongside our father and the Rekai Taneis. She died right after we were born.

"Oh. Okay, I think I'm getting it. But…What about Dad?" asked Tilliana.

Mwah-ha-ha-ha! I'm still evil!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I _am_ Evil but I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter! Me want Fries!

Chapter: 7

Impulsive decisions:

Shim' quickly hid a smile at that question and Lorea looked about ready to laugh, too.

"Well…Dad's…um…a bit _impulsive." _Said Rea stifling a giggle.

"**Impulsive**?" asked Tilly. She was beginning to get very irritated with her newfound siblings' laughter.

"Oh…um…just remember when you meet him not to make any comments about his altitude issues, okay?" laughed Yusuke, "I learned that lesson the hard way!"

Shuiichi let out a chuckle at this, and Tilly retorted:

"Why? Does my Biological father look like a leprechaun or something?" asked Tilly sarcastically.

Everyone except Tilly and Hermoine burst out laughing.

"**WHAT?"** Tilly yelled, "**What in the name of King Yama is so damn funny!" **

"Honestlyit isn't right to make fun of your own father behind his back." Hermoine scolded them, "You really should act your ages."

"You should too, Hermoine," said Yusuke, "You act like you're sixty!" He held onto his back with one hand, shook his other fist feebly, and wheezed, "You rotten kids! You stole my prune juice again!" Then he fell over laughing hysterically at his own joke. So did everyone else, except Hermoine, of course.

Shuiichi was the first to recover, "Tilly, I have been friends with your father for at least 18 years, even longer than Shimera has. He can be gruff sometimes, but he is loyal and honorable. He knew me in my Youkai form, Youko Kurama." Kurama explained, "His name is Hiei Jaganshi, he is an S-class fire and ice Youkai/Koorime. Your father, like Lorea had a twin sister, who though she had met him, did not know they were related. Your aunt name is Yukina."

"Wow. Dad was a twin too." Said Tilly open-mouthed in shock.

"Now," said Hermoine, "Can we get down to business?" She pulled out an envelope. "This is an invitation to attend Hogwarts on full scholarship, if you wish to, and perhaps you could become as accomplished as your mother in magic."

"Or," said Yusuke, "Kowenma could have you trained to control your Youkai powers. And maybe," he added, "You could join the Rekai Taneis, like your old man!"

"The choice is yours, Tilliana." Said Kurama with a smile.

"Do you need some time to think about it?" asked Rea gently.

"Yes."

"Okay, when you've thought it over, we'll be out on the veranda. Tilly, no one can decide for you, Do what you think is right." Said Lorea.

And with that Tilly was alone, again. 'Which of these paths do I take?' Tilly wondered. The more she thought about it, the more puzzled she became. Each of these seemed to fit her just right. How could she choose?

Mwah-ha-ha-hee-hee! (sticks tongue out at the reader) Nyah, Nyah! You gotta wait for the next chapter! Ha-ha! (an oriental-style dragon hovers over her shoulder and snags one of the narrator's precious French fries) Aaaaarrrrgggghhh! No! Bad spirit-beast dragon-thingie! Gimme the Fry!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Dak-ness Kitsune: Oll-righty, then! Now that I've gotten the funny chapter over with, we can have some real fun. MWAH-HA-HA-HA! I do N-O-T own any (sob) YYH or HP characters. Happy now? (Runs away sobbing)

Piliprincess06: Come back and write! (sighs and runs after her, catches her and drags her into the chair, ties her up.) WRITE.

Dak-ness Kitsune: This is my Taiwanese friend, Ashleigh! She does my proofreading and makes sure that my chapters aren't too lame for you. Say "Hi," to my readers.

PiliPrincess06: Hey…NOW WRITE!

Dak-ness Kitsune: Eep.

PiliPrincess06: (smiles evilly)

Dak-ness Kitsune: Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 8:

A Whole New Look:

One hour later, Tilly took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and walked out onto the veranda.

The others looked up from their conversations upon her arrival.

"Have you made your decision?" asked Josh.

"I think so, but I don't even know if…" Tilly opened her eyes, "Um… Guys? That's you, right? I really hope that those are your Youkai forms!" Her friends laughed.

Shimera had become a Fire youkai with a bright neon orange aura around him; and had fiery yellow eyes. His shortish red hair had gotten longer and almost stood straight upright. (like his father's)

Lorea's hair had gone straight jet black and coming out of her head were to golden fox's ears, her eyes, a bright crimson, gleamed against the twilight sky. She had a smoky oriental dragon curled over one shoulder.

Shuiichi had become Youko Kurama, the Silver Kitsune: Prince of Thieves.

Josh looked the same except for the dark gray energy field surrounding him and his eyes had a brighter gleam.

Yusuke allowed his spirit energy to flow freely as well, only Hermoine remained as she was.

"Wow!" said Tilly suitably impressed.

"Well?" said Yusuke impatiently.

"Oh, yeah, I don't even know if my idea will work or not, but could I do both?"

"I suppose it would be possible, but it is highly improbable and you cannot possibly do both at once. You'll have to choose." Said Hermoine very smugly.

"Very well. I choose to train as a Youkai.' Said Tilly courageously.

"Are you sure? It's not gonna be easy." Said Yusuke, skeptically.

"I'm sure," said Tilliana

"Now," said Rea sighing, "We have to figure out a way for Till to meet Dad. And as most of you know that will go over like a fart in church with Dad's temperment. Should what should we do? Any sensible ideas?"

No one did. They all headed home, Tilly went to her siblings' house for a sleep-over. Shim decided to go to Dad's to try to get him in the mood for an impromtu "family reunion"".

A about an hour later, both girls were almost asleep after their long day, when the cellphone beeped. "Yawn. Hello? Shim? What's going on?" asked Lorea sleepily, "What?"

Mwah-ha-ha-hee-hee!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I got my idea from the fic "Cold" by Flying Whippet (you rock by the way.) Don't ask how it inspired me because it sounds nothing like the other story. Hee-hee! I don't own it, or YYH or HP (1-6). French fries will rule the universe! Mwah-ha!

Chapter 9:

A Chilling Thought

WHAT? Are you sure?…Oh, you got to be kidding me! Alright, bro, if you say so!" click

"Whazzat?" moaned Tilly from underneath the covers.

"Get up." Said Lorea sharply, " Shim' said that Dad's pretty mellow at the moment and Shuiichi's gone with him to help with the introductions." A loud groan came from under the bundle of blankets.

"Get UP!" Rea roared, irritated, " We're gonna go meet Dad! **TILLY! **Oh, well, I warned you." Lorea's eyes shut and re-opened as glassy black marbles that gleamed coldlyin the moonlight from the window. On cue, the wind suddenly forced the window open and a large gust of wind picked Tilly up, sheets and all, out of the bed and proceeded to dump her onto the floor.

thud

"HEYYY!"

Without thinking, Tilly stretched out her hand, and it began to glow with a light turquoise blue aura.

"YOW!" Lorea ducked and shouted as a full-fledged snowball smacked against the wooden bedroom door behind her.

BAM!

"What in the Hell was that?" yelped a very surprised Tilly.

"Uh,…" said Rea shakily, " I think that we can safely assume that your element is ice!" The Black-haired twin stared wide-eyed at the now half-melted snowball. Tilly gasped as a sharp pain shot through her arm and quickly vanished as it reached her shoulder. However, Tilly, enthralled with her new abilities, began to focus on lowering the temperature. She heard Lorea shiver,

"Brrr! Am I goin' through menopause or has it gotten really cold in here."

Lorea and Tilly put on their coats and walked the two blocks to Genkai's forest.

On the way, Lorea began to explained more of our family history, until they could see the light colored temple set against the darkened sky above the forest. They noticed that as they walked up the last of the temple steps that it was almost as chilly up on the summit as it was down below. They were met at the door by Shim'. He had opened the door wearing a winter coat.

"Wacky weather we're having, huh?" he smiled at Tilly and shivered, his teeth chattering. Pulling Tilly aside, he said,

"You know why Dad's mellow today, right?"

"Nuh-uh." yawned Tilly tiredly.

"Well, this morning, he started to come down with a Fire youkai fever, so he's tuckered out."

"Oh, crap! Is he going to be okay?" asked Tilly.

"Oh, yeah, his body's temp just dropped a little, that's it. He'll have chills, cough a lot, and feel tired for a few days, you know basic 'cold' symptoms, but he'll be fine."

"How did he catch it?" She wondered out loud.

"He caught it by spending too much time out in this cold weather. Unfortunately, he and I both did. That's why I'm so bundled up and look, I'm still freezing." Said Shim' with a wet sniffle, "And he won't be at his full grumpy glory until tomorrow night at the earliest."

"Okay." Said Tilly, amazed at how normal this sounded.

Shimera led her down a dark wood hallway, and slid open the paper-screen door, then he said "Good Luck!" He punctuated that last sentence with a loud sneeze before disappearing.

"Wait! Why do I need luck? SHIM'! Oh, Great!" 'Well,… here it goes.' Tilly walked through and listened as the paper door slid back into place behind her.

Wowie-zowie! Longish chapter! Whahoo! During the second half of this fic I felt kinda sick. So, we'll have to wait and see how I feel before I can type the next chapter. (Narrator coughs and sniffles.) I'll try to type more later…(sneezes) Ha-hachooo! (Narrator blows nose.) Bye…(coughs) Koff-koff!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: (sneezes) Ah-Ah-AHCHOO! (Sniffles) Bless me. Yup, I'm definitely sick, but I will continue to write even 'til my final breath. (Coughs) I still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or any ACHOO! … Or any reference to the Harry Potter series. (Coughs) I have to (blows nose) go to school anyway. (Sniffles and sneezes again) I-Choooo! I hope I'm not too sick to write. Oh, well, here goes everything!

Chapter 10:

Impromptu Family Reunions:

Tilly looked around the room for any sign of 'Rea or Dad. She could barely see the top of 'Rea's head behind a couch that was situated in front of a lit stone fireplace and heard a muffled sneeze.

"Just wait until you meet her, Dad. She's grown a lot since you last saw her!" 'Rea said gently.

"Hn, let's hope that she has her mother's looks, eh, Lorea?" a hoarse-sounding voice said. Soft laughter was heard followed by ragged coughing.

"Here, take some water," said Lorea as she stood up and spotted Tilly. She smiled, "Oh, she's here now, Dad. Come on, Tilly." She walked slowly toward the couch, listening to her hidden father's coughing, and fearing what she would see when she finally met him. When, she saw her father for the first time she almost cried. But as she looked at him, she could see how alike he and Lorea looked and she could see some of Shim' in his facial features. Hiei, her father, looked down at the blankets covering him.

He suddenly said, in a hoarse whisper,

"You do look like your mother."

"I'm going to leave you two alone for a while." Said 'Rea as she left.

Tilly and Hiei spoke for almost an hour trying to catch up on everything that had happened for the last 16 years. Finally after many questions, Shim' came in with Lorea and Schuiichi, and they all laughed and talked for another half an hour and had breakfast.

An hour later, Shimera drove them all back to Lorea's house where they fell asleep quickly.

At last. At last, the Jaganshis were together again. Hiei; his son, Shimera; and his two daughters, Tilliana and Lorea were finally together.

I know, short-fic (sniffles) , But you try writing a decent length fan-fiction, (coughs) when you feel as sick as I do. For crying out loud, till next Chappie!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I'm still sick but we had a day off today, so (Koff-koff), naturally that meant "Clean the Dorm!". (Stupid boarding schools) Anyway, **Achoo!** , I don't own YYH or Harry Potter characters. P.S. Lorea is now copyrighted. (blows nose) See if the Chapter makes any sense.

Chapter 11: (hello! Major milestone here!)

More Reunions:

At dawn, Tilly woke to the sound of the doorbell.

"Does somebody else want to get that?" She asked her "unconscious" siblings.

"Didn't think so." She whispered.

'It's nice to have siblings,' Tilly thought, ' Even if they do sleep like rocks!'

She hesitated before opening the door. She peered through the peephole, but the person had consequently covered the hole with their hand.

She sighed and opened the door.

"**JOSH! What Do you want!**" she snapped. She was still pissed at him for lying to her before.

Before she could slam the door in his lying face, he said,

"Look, I know that you're mad…" ('Ooooh, he doesn't know the meaning of the word!' Thought Tilly) " …But I thought we should talk, okay? It's important." He said, his voice serious.

"Okay, come on in, but be quiet, everyone else is still sleeping."

"Thanks." Said Josh.

They headed to the couch together and sat down.

"Tilliana?"

She looked at him, startled. He had never called her that before.

"There's a question that's been bugging me." Poor Josh didn't seem to know where to start, "Did you…well…um, ever…Did you ever go to Hawaii?" He suddenly blurted.

Tilly shrank back, not knowing what would come next.

"Yeah, … Almost a year ago, this June. Why do you want to know?"

Tilly had indeed gone to Hawaii a year ago. She had had quite a different appearance then. She had been going through a short-lived (but extreme) Gothic phase. Her hair was shorter, dyed black, and stick straight.

"Because," Josh replied, "I met a girl there and I think it was you."

"Why do you think it was me?"

"I felt like I knew you, when we were first introduced," He said, hesitantly, He didn't know how she would handle the rest, "I had sex with her on our second date. Nine months later I learned that the same girl gave her-our child up for adoption."

"Phoebe…" gasped Tilly, "Oh, Josh!"

"It was you! I knew it, I knew!" said Josh breathlessly, "Oh my God, I never thought I'd find you again!"

"I'll never stop loving you or our daughter." Promised Tilly.

Josh caressed her face, and pulled her into a deep passionate kiss. Only stopping for breath.

"I love you with my whole being Tilly." Said Josh after they had parted. They sat together for a long time and watched the most beautiful sunrise that they had ever seen.

You Like? Good, 'cause the way I'm feeling, (Koff) I won't be writing for a while. I don't even want French Fries, so I must be delirious. But, I can't wait to see what happens when Hiei finds out he's a Grandpa!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I'm ba-aaack! And I still want French Fries. I still don't own YYH, Harry Potter, and/or Inuyasha. Sorry, I know that I haven't written in a while, but it takes a while to come up with a new angle. The story from now on will get angsty, but bear with me.

Chapter 12:

The Beginning of the End:

(Four months later,)

Everyone was over at Lorea's house; even Kuwabara (that idiot) was there. Botan suddenly flew through an open window.

"Finally," said Yusuke, "We get some action!" He snatched the out-stretched videotape and popped it into the VCR.

They all watched as Kowenma's pudgy face appeared on the screen.

"Greetings, Detectives. As you might have guessed, I have a mission for you."

"What else is new?" snorted Hiei (fully recovered) from his position on the couch.

"A wolf youkai by the name of Koga escaped through a portal in time, from the Feudal Era of Japan, through a magical well. He is _considered_ clever (despite what our main informant may tell us) and fast, his legs contain sacred-jewel shards, which enable him to attack as a miniature tornado. Lately, his wolves have been sell-swords to a demoness, named Sune-ku. They've been attacking and killing humans. It's this simple, stop them, arrest them, and bring them back. This mission should be completable, if you all work together."

Three hours later

"YUSUKE MOVE!" shouted Josh.

Yusuke dodged quickly, as a brownish blur blew past, almost colliding with where he had once stood. The detectives were struggling against Koga. During the battle, Lorea was wounded and so was Josh. As the others fought (Hiei was on Koga's two henchmen, Lorea was forming a "Engulfing Darkness" around another three wolves, Kuwabara was attempting to slash his way through two, and Yusuke was dodging Koga's attacks.)

Meanwhile, Tilly and Kurama were trying to move their partners away from the fight. As Tilly gazed in horror upon her lover's numerous wounds, an uncontrollable rage built up inside of her. She eased Josh down gently, and slowly turned towards the battle. Her eyes glowed blue, brighter and brighter. Her demonic aura leapt out of her body, glowing light cerulean blue. She blinked. Koga suddenly became encased in ice up to his neck. But, it didn't end there.

Tilly turned on his second-in-command, she mentally formed a dagger of ice in mid-air, and psychically threw it into the wolf's heart! The others stared in shock as she sunk to the ground and collapsed in her father's arms.

An hour later, Tilly awoke to two shining green eyes looking at her.

"Good morning, 'Sleeping Beauty'." Said Josh softly. She sat up quickly, a little to quickly.

"Ow." She commented, wincing in pain as she held her head in her hands.

"Easy, you've had a rough night." Said Josh as he checked her for damage.

"Night?" wondered Tilly dizzily.

"You drained your powers last night." Explained Josh distractedly.

Tilly puzzled over what he meant, but as her vision began to clear, she noticed a familiar blurred figure standing by the door.

"Rea!" she cried happily, wondering at why she was so over-joyed at seeing her. Then, as her focus went back to Josh, she noticed a large, nasty cut on his forehead. Confused, she looked back at her twin. She gasped in surprise as she surveyed the extent of the damage.

"Your arm…? Josh?" she touched her forehead in confusion.

It's okay Tilly, it's not broken." Said Lorea soothingly, "We're just a little banged up."

Tilly saw tears of pity begin to form in her sister's eyes.

"Wh-what did I do?" asked Tilly, although she already knew the answer.

"You weren't yourself!"

"What did I do?" She persisted softly.

"You killed… One of Koga's men…, he was attacking your dad." Said Josh slowly.

"Why?" asked Tilly, tears filling her already blue eyes.

Josh just held her close and whispered, "It's going to be okay. I promise it will be okay."

Tilly cried and cried as though her heart would break and Rea wondered if she and Shim' had made the right decision by getting their sister into all of this.

Well, do I still got it? Ignore that question, I don't want to know the answer. Chapter 13 is on it's way, despite my research paper due on Friday.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Well, I said that 13 was on its way, didn't I? Sheesh you're lucky I'm finding time to write now. I own Inuyasha, YYH, and HP! Yay me! Wait…I don't. WHAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! (Give me French Fries if you value your life.)

Chapter 13

"Y'all Ready fo' dis?"

It was June 12th, the last day of school. Lorea would normally be thrilled to be walking to school for the last time for three months, but her best friend/sister Tilliana hadn't been in school for the past week. She was worried about her twin, when Lorea had killed her first youkai, it had come like second nature. Tilly on the other hand, was taking it really hard.

'Boy, what a month Tilly's been having! First, she finds out she's a youkai, then that she's adopted and has siblings, and on top of that, she finds that lover-boy water youkai and her daughter. Yikes! I'd need a week or two off from school myself!' she thought.

She reached school just in time for homeroom. In her usual seat, sat Tilly!

'Wow, she's back!'

"Hey, girl, how's it going?" asked Rea. Tilly hesitated and Lorea saw startling changes in her sister. She was pale. Her hair, Tilly's pride and joy, was pulled back into a ponytail and her curls were gone! (Aaaaaah! It's the apocolypse!)

"Are you feeling okay, Tilly?" asked Rea, softly.

"Yeah… I'm okay." Said Tilly with a tiny smile.

"You're Sure?"

"Yeah." She replied.

"Good. 'cause we got a mission Saturday night."

"Oh." Said Tilly a bit shakily.

"You can find a sitter for Phoebe, right?"

"Uh-hum."

"Okay then, just to brief you, we're having a showdown with one of Koga's buddies."

"Uh-hum."

"She's totally evil; very clever. She also love to think up new torture methods."

"And is that her full-time job or just a hobby?" asked Tilly, smiling a bit more.

"Whew!" sighed Lorea.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just glad to see you're not completely comatose!" grinned Rea.

"And you'd know all about that, hm?"

"Awww, crap." Lorea smiled to herself, maybe Tilly really was fine, she was tough, like Dad.

'Although I'd never say it to her face.'

Inwardly though, she prayed that nothing would go wrong on Saturday.

Their enemies had other ideas.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Yet another inspiration from the wonderful students at my school, AHF. Sune-Ku is copyrighted under my name. She is based off of a nasty little freshman, who made my life a living hell for no less than three weeks. M. Sendrowski is the biggest (stand by for censor) BLEEEEP, BLEE-BEEEEEEP, and all around the biggest BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEP that I've ever met. Our own girl-version of Kuwabara (times twenty) is not even worth mentioning because she is too much of an imbecile as it is. (Warning Mild to Moderate Kuwabara-Bashing!)

Vocabulary:

Youkai Demon

Haikibutsu Garbage

-ss or ss- hissing

Youko Fox youkai

Ningen human

Makai Demon-world

Chapter 14:

Master of the "widow-maker":

Saturday night:

"So, what do we know about this youkai?" asked Josh.

"Not enough." said Hiei sullenly.

Tension hung in the air around the spirit detectives, like a solemn grey mist. Tilly's apparent anxiety was contagious. Kuwabara, without warning, shouted, "SPIRIT… duh-uh…oh, yeah…SWORD!" He leapt forward and brought his energy saber down and through a shadowed figure ahead near the path.

"HYAH…uh…TAKE THAT!"

"Uh… Kuwabara? That's a **TREE!**" Yusuke said, looking weirded-out. Kuwabara ignored him and continued to attempt to beat the "attacker"/tree senseless.

"Ooookay…"said Tilly. When the attacker had been chopped into tongue depressors, they continued into the mountains.

Eventually, they reached the steep face of a cliff. Above them, the moon in a red-orange creasant waxed, coldly forbidding their approach. Behind the cliff's edge, they saw slender shapes, like shadows, barely illuminated by a fire. Rea threw a dense cloak of darkness around them and they crept closer. Soon they heard voices,

"No, ss-Sune-Ku, the… were… ss-side… camp." Said a voice, faintly.

"I ss-stand… with… I… we… wait. It's-ss… move." Said "Sune-Ku" with a hiss.

"I can't make out what they're saying! Even with my Youko ears!" Whispered Rea, "We're too far away."

"All I hear is hissing." Yusuke whispered back.

" As though someone was pouring cold water onto hot snakes." Commented Kurama quietly.

"**UGH! SNAKES? WHERE! WHERE?"** Yelled Kuwabara.

"Shut up!" Everyone whispered.

Unfortunately, but naturally, the outer guard heard the commotion. In a moment, the whole encampment was on top of them; they were bound and shoved into a kneeling position. The leader of the band approached, but remained hidden within the shadows.

"Hold them, Brothers-ss! Don't give them a chance to free themselves-ss." She turned to her second-in-command, "**Haistus-ss!" **

A snake youkai stepped forward and responded,

"My Liege, I hear and obey."

"Let it be forever known that Sune-Ku, empress-ss of the ss-Southern ss-Seas, ss-stewardess-ss of the Eas-ss-tern Jungles-ss has-ss, (as prisoners, awaiting trial and execution) Kowenma's Spirit Detectives!" Although still blocked from the detectives' sight by the darkness, at her proclamation, there were raucous cries, yells, and hissings.

"Uh-oh." Said Kuwabara. Everyone else glared at him. Lorea began cursing the snakes in German, English, Japanese, and Quenya; true to nature.

The leader laughed mockingly and said,

"Brothers-ss! Let us-ss make an example of them." Josh struggled against his captors' grasp and shouted,

"**Take me on if you dare, Haikibutsu!**"

Sune-Ku strode towards him, walking finally into the flickering light of the torches and the fire. Standing before him now, she seemed goddess-like and terrifying.

"Ningen-filth!" She slapped him hard across the face but, he wouldn't cry out.

However… someone else did.

"**NO! JOSH! STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM! I'LL KILL YOU! STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"** Shouted Tilly, lunging against the snake-warriors to get at Sune-Ku, **"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR IT BY THE SEVEN KINGDOMS OF MAKAI!" **

"You? Kill _ME_?" Sune-Ku laughed derisively, " An interesting idea… Release her! And… give her…**an Honor-Bound Dagger**."

Haistus gasped and the crowd fell silent, save for mutterings of: "honor-bound, honor-bound,"

Haistus grew angry,

"**SILENCE!**" he hissed, "My lady, An Honor-Bound Dagger Battle? With this pathetic…Ningen-raised… THING?"

Sune-Ku ignored his qualms,

"Bring my dagger, Viduus- the widow-maker." She ordered.

"My Lady." He replied and bolted. A serpent-like dagger was un-sheathed, used to cut Tilliana's ropes, and was cast into the ground in front of her.

"**TILLY! DON'T DO IT!**" Cried Josh and Lorea simultaneously. "**I'LL FIGHT HER!"** Rea shouted to Tilliana, desperate.

Tilliana turned, stood up, and smiled with a strange look in her blue eyes.

She held the Dagger.

Mwah-ha-ha-Ha-ha! Three more chapters 'til the end!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer:

D-K: Hey, I'm back! Aaaand we're off! Read/review, enjoy, flame all you like, and don't make me go back to the "Happy House" (bursts into song)

"They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha! They're coming to take me away!

In their clean white coats, they've got one for me that buckles in front.

In their nice white van with bars on the windows; with a padded inside…

They're coming to take me away, Ha-ha!" (Crickets chirp)… "crap."

PiliPrincess06: This is what boarding school does to a nice normal person. (gestures to Darkness-Kitsune in a fetal position, rocking back and forth on the floor.) (Shakes head sadly) Sad, isn't it?

D-K: Greetings to my Vocabulary/spelling/proof-reading deficient sister. Ha-ha! You know I love you anyway. Also, Mae Govennan to Harryhunny08 (EL), Thanks for your input and seal of approval on this chapter. Now, ON WITH THE STORY! …maybe not … Kidding … lol. (more Crickets) ONE MORE PEEP OUT OF YOU CREEPS AND I'M CALLING THE EXTERMINATOR! (silence) Good!

Chapter 15:

Honour/Dishonour/Life/Death

Haistus returned with Viduus, Sune-Ku's dagger and ordered two warriors the draw the area of battle. Now, a Serptian Dagger-battle in itself is gory. But, an Honour-Bound Dagger-battle means that one alone can walk away from the fight. The two adversaries would face each other, swear an oath upon their honour that they will not run from the fight, and salute. Knowing, that one would live, the other would die.

Lorea tried one more time:

"SUNE-KU! IF IT'S A CHALLENGE YOU WANT, FIGHT ME INSTEAD!"

Her desperate cries fell on two pairs of deaf ears. Her voice grew from its resting alto/bass tone to a shrill shriek,

"SHE HAS A MATE, IF THAT MEANS ANYTHING TO YOU, AND A HATCHLING! **SUNE-KU!"** Lorea gasped as her sister turned to face Sune-Ku and stepped into the ring.

"**NOOOOO!**" Josh yelled, pulling for all he was worth against his bonds and the warriors that held them fast.

"Repeat after me, if you have resolved to do this." Sune-Ku said. Tilly smiled in a strange way and nodded.

"I swear,…"

"I swear,"

"To face my enemy,…"

"To face my enemy,"

"With valour and honour,…"

"With valor and honor,"

"In victory or in defeat,…"

"In victory on in defeat,"

"In ease or in difficulty,…"

"In ease or in difficulty,"

"In living or in dying,…"

"In living or in dying,"

"May my resolve prove strong and true,…"

"May my resolve prove strong and true,"

"This, I swear,…"

"This, I swear,"

"Upon my honour and my life."

"Upon my honor and my life."

Sune-Ku pulled Viduus from its sheath and raised it in her left hand over her head. Tilly held her dagger in the same position. Their daggers' points criss-crossed and gleamed in the firelight.

Sune-Ku glared at Tilly and whispered in a low hiss,

"The rules are: ss-stay in the ring. Other than that, anything goes-ss!"

With that the snake-demoness launched herself into the air.

"Do you want to know the reason my dagger is-ss called "widow-maker" ?" laughed Sune-Ku. Tilly didn't answer, but gritted her teeth and slashed upwards, missing her target horribly.

"Because, I've never lost."

Tilly grimaced as Sune-Ku drew first blood, a shallow cut to her shoulder. The snake continued to mock her,

"Hai-ss-stus-ss! What is the name of our _friend_'s dagger?" the snake-lord shouted amid the shouts, hissings, and cheers for her victory. Tilly's family and friends could only watch in horror.

"It is called "Nex Bajulis", my lady!" he shouted back, "It means "a violent death to the bearer"." Hissing, laughter, and taunting cries welled up from the crowd. During this, Tilly aimed a hard kick at the snake woman's head. Sune-Ku dodged only to make contact with Tilly's dagger.

"Aarrrgh!" she yelled in pain, clutching her check and neck.

Tilly's dagger flashed in the moonlight, and sped towards Sune-Ku's heart…only to be blocked by Viduus. Sune-Ku's counter-attack was swift and soundless: Tilly's stomach bore the blow. She leapt aside too late.

"**TILLY!**" screamed Josh, his voice next to nothing compared to the louder chanting of the snakes- "Sune-Ku! Sune-Ku!"

The leader continued her taunts, but Tilly was no longer listening. Her eyes began to glow brighter and brighter blue. Faster and harder they fought, Hit, Dodge, Block, Parry, Lunge. Over and over; faster and faster. Tilly then Sune-Ku. Hit after hit; blow after blow. Tilly was cut across her stomach, on her arms, and her shoulders. Sune-Ku stepped back, breathing hard. She had been cut on her chest, shoulder, and part of her face. Both fighters were covered in blood.

Tiring, Tilly made to stab her dagger through her opponent's stomach. Sune-Ku steeped aside… **and stabbed Tilly through her back**!

"**NOOOOO!**" Lorea screamed. Sune-ku marking her enemy's wound as fatal, left the ring.

"Unbind them." She ordered. The snake-soldiers did so and followed their leader, vanishing into the night.

Rea was the first to reach her sister's side.

"Rea…in my room, my diary, give it to my little girl."

Hiei picked her up and held her in his arms, silent and solemn. Josh rushed up and kissed her and she died.

Rea hugged her sister's body, sobbing. And, slowly, her spirit energy was released. Black at first, but as she cried, streaks of light blue began to mix with the ebony waves.

Softly, snow began to fall, carried on a little breeze.

AWWWWW! Bye! Two more Chapters!


	16. Chapter 16

1Disclaimer: JJ I'm sorry about the sad chapter, but it had to happen. My apologies, if anyone following my story is offended. Not that anyone that follows my story ever reviews! ý:( Just kidding! There's only one more chapter after this, so keep reading!

Look for my next fics: "Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures" and "Love's Labour Found". Greetings to empira arieona, Harryhunny08, Ravyn Nyte, and my kibito onni wherever he is right now, (shrugs). How should I know? I'm stuck in 3/8th of a dot on a road map. Hee-hee.

Chapter 16:

The Journal:

In her darkened bedroom, Lorea cried quietly. After knowing about her relationship to Tilly; after going to the same school; always having to settle for "best friend" instead of sister; never being able to tell Tilly all of her accomplishments or goals, now it was too late. Lorea wiped away a final tear as she remembered the last thing Tilly had said to her,

" 'Rea… in my room, my diary,…give it to my little girl."

As the words floated back to her, as though from a dream, Rea sat bolt upright on her bed.

'Of course! Phoebe will never know her mother now. But, maybe with that diary I could change that!' She thought. She and Tilly hadn't either, but Lorea was bound and determined to change her niece's fate. She ran down the upstairs hall into the spare bedroom, which recently had been dubbed "Tilly's room".

"Diary…diary…" she thought aloud, "Where would Tilly put a diary?" She looked in the closet, no diary. In the nightstand, no diary. In Tilly's backpack, still no diary. Finally, turning towards the dresser, she began to look through the clothes. Lifting up a pale pink shirt, Rea spotted a little purple book.

Grabbing it, Lorea ran to the forest temple/training ground. The only thought running through her mind was to give this book to Josh and Phoebe. She ran and ran until she was tired and dizzy, and until she had reached the temple door.

The wake was still going on inside. All of her friends and the friends of Tilly had come to pay their respects to the family. All around people were crying, saying how young Tilly was, and praying.

In a corner, Josh's mother, Josh, Phoebe, and Tilly's adopted parents sat. Josh saw Rea through the crowd and left the parents with baby Phoebe to mourn.

"Rea?" Josh said, sounding surprised, "I thought you said you weren't coming."

"I wasn't going to, but… Tilly had told me to give her diary to her little girl." She produced the journal and handed it to Josh. He held it tightly, as if trying to somehow bridge the Living and the Spirit Worlds.

"Lorea," he said, "You have an even bigger role in Phoebe's life than I do now. You're her last glimpse of her mother. I mean… Til' and I could never get up the courage to tell Hiei that Phoebe was ours. They've never so much as seen each other." Lorea nodded, understanding immediately what he wanted her to do.

"I'll do it, but you have to promise me that you'll at least wait outside the door." He promised and brought phoebe to her. Lorea held her little niece, and smiled at the sleeping ten month-old, in her arms.

'Oh if only you knew, Phoebe,' Rea thought, 'how much I dread this meeting.'

Lorea climbed the rough-hewn wooden steps with Josh following reluctantly behind. Her father tended to have that effect on people.

Turning, into the left hallway, the trio made their way to the last bedroom at the outer edge of the temple. Lorea pressed her ear to the door; all was silent. She slowly slid open the door and walked into the darkened room.

As her eyes began to dilate, she could discern a small figure crouched on the only piece of furniture, a dark green futon. The figure seemed to be staring out of the window. She walked further into the room; her feet sent black tear-gems rolling like marbles. There were dozens of them, strewn all across the floor. She called softly to the figure.

"Dad, It's Rea. We need to talk."

Hiei Jumped startled by her presence.

"Dad…" She hesitated, "this is Phoebe… your granddaughter. Josh and Tilly had wanted to tell you at the right moment but they never got the chance to."

Hiei turned slowly,

"Give her to me." He said in a voice not his own.

Lorea handed Phoebe over. The child awoke at the sudden movement and found herself staring into a new pair of crimson eyes. She smiled at Hiei, yawned, and went back to sleep in her grandfather's arms.

Awwwwwww! Ain't that sweet? I've been pretty preoccupied with finals coming up, but by the fifteenth I should be writing again at the latest.

Love & Laughs, Darkness-Kitsune.


	17. Chapter 17

1Disclaimer: I don't own any Yu Yu Hakusho or Harry Potter characters (as of yet. I'm working on getting Harry for my friend Harryhunny08 and Draco for mein-self.) Anyways, this is the final installment of Twin Dragons, so enjoy.

Chapter 17:

"The Epilogue" or "Merry Christmas"

**Four years later**

Phoebe laid the Chrysanthemums at the base of the marble headstone. Daddy had told her that they were Mommy's favorite flower. Behind her, Auntie Rea was being comforted by her husband. Granddad knelt and laid his head against the hard rock of the gravestone. A silent tear runs down and falls black and shining as midnight. Daddy is crying too, and Uncle Shim' put a compassionate hand on his friend's shoulder. Granddad walks over to her and picks her up, kissing her cheek softly. He rejoins the rest of the family and they begin to walk home.

The memorial service is over, but Phoebe can see that Daddy wants to stay with Mommy longer. They walked into the setting sun, Phoebe is holding onto her little purple book, as tiny snowflakes swirl gently around them. Auntie looks up into the sky, as her tears begin to fall. Phoebe reaches out her little hand catches a snowflake and says to it quietly,

"_Merry Christmas Mommy."_

That's the end! Let me know if you want me to write a personalized fic for you, (Romance or otherwise). The details I need are:

Category: what show, book, or comic

Genre: Angst, Drama, Romance, etc.

Characters: Main, background, especially if it's an OC.

Details about OC characters: Powers, appearance, attitude, Favorite Quote?

Location: Settings, time periods, etc.

Rating: G, PG, PG-13, R, M, etc.

Summary of plot: Why the characters are there, what they are doing, the problems with succeeding, villains, etc.

(It's your story, I can't do it right if I don't know exactly what you want. I will submit each draft to you, so you can make your own corrections.)

Auf Weidersehn, mein freunds! Until I write again.

D-K ;)


End file.
